


Better Together

by booloveshiscuppycake



Category: Jaspar-Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, youtube-Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, It's literally so fluffy guys you're going to die, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booloveshiscuppycake/pseuds/booloveshiscuppycake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's date night and it's just the boys watching a movie and then dancing around to old music really. It's 100% fluff. Also I imagined this in Joe's current flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Together

**Author's Note:**

> I really recommend that you listen to the songs I've mentioned. Especially, better together by Jack Johnson because 1. That song is lovely and 2. Those lyrics are really beautiful for Jaspar and I do remember Joe saying it was his favorite song at some point.
> 
> Finally, this fic's for Eva aka mostlikelytoeatyourfood on tumblr because she's been craving a cute fic and well, I'm a sucker for those.

"Do you want a glass of red?" Caspar calls, rummaging through the kitchen cupboards looking for a snack. They've just finished dinner and Joe's lounging on their massive couch now waiting for the dvd he's put in to load.

"You know I don't like red wine Casp" he says, craning his head up from the cushion and pouting sadly in his boyfriend's direction.

"Well, you're the one that keeps buying it"

"That's because I know you like it!" Joe calls back his pout intensifying. 

Caspar looks down at the plate of cheese and crackers he's arranging and bites back a smile. Joe still manages to surprise him by how cute he can be at times. When he's done he grabs the plate and a bottle of white wine off the shelf and walks back to the sofa. He's going to make his child of a boyfriend like red wine one of these days.

Joe leans against the side of the sofa and let's Caspar settle down between his legs with his head on his chest. It might make breathing near impossible but Joe wouldn't have it any other way.

"I'll put the crackers on the floor" Caspar mumbles, setting the plate down gingerly before snuggling properly against Joe's chest, wine bottle in hand.

"What movie did you pick?" He asks yawning. He's already fighting against the urge to fall asleep on Joe. He doesn't want their date night to end just yet. They don't have time to do stupid romantic things a lot this days. Too many meetings and events every day getting in the way. But the warmth of Joe's chest is making him so drowsy he can hardly keep his eyes open.

"You'll like it" Joe replies, pulling the wine bottle out of Caspar's hands and taking a swig "It's an old one"

When the opening credits starts playing Caspar stifles back a laugh. It's Marley and me. Bloody typical, Joe's only been hinting at getting a puppy for the last year and he's getting less and less subtle about it. Joe swats his arm in revenge.

"Oi ! Don't laugh. I just happen to like the movie okay?"

"Sure bro, sure" Caspar says, hiding his smile against Joe's jumper. He's been wanting a puppy for a while now too. Maybe he'll get them one for Christmas. One of the ones Joe tweeted about the other day. A border collie? He's not too sure yet.

Joe ruffled Caspar's hair and adds casually.

"Like this is any worse than your baby fever" 

And Caspar actually bursts out laughing at that, cheeks red in the dark. Emma did start out as a joke but after a while he wasn't so subtle about wanting babies with Joe at all. It got to the point where even his mum told him to calm down. Caspar could've died with embarrassment.

"Don't remind me" he mumbles back hiding his face. He feels a warm shiver down his back though when Joe just kisses the top of his head and whispers "Soon love". He can't wait.

Caspar somehow ends up falling asleep somewhere between Marley's owners having their first kid and them moving out and he's woken up by Joe kissing him softly on the tip of his nose. He's not sure how but he's managed to end up with his head cradled against Joe's shoulder and both of them bundled up in one of the warm covers they leave on their sofa, like one massive burrito. 

"We're brorittos" he yawns out, scrunching his face up.

Joe stops his kisses for a second and stares at him. 

"Please tell me I heard that wrong"

Caspar let's out a giggle, immediately making Joe kiss him again.

"Nope we're brorittos. Gettit? Bro-rittos"

"Oh god shut up" Joe says, laughing despite himself and slapping a hand over Caspar's mouth. "You're so embarrassing. Remind me why I'm dating you again?"

Caspar scowls up at him before biting his hand, making the older one pull it back with a yelp.

"Cos I'm fucking cute that's why"

Joe rolls his eyes and then pushes Caspar off him and against the back of the sofa so he can cuddle under his chin for a bit. Caspar wraps his arms tightly around his boy, thinking what a comfort it is to feel Joe's warm breath against his neck.

"I don't want date night to end" Joe whispers drawing a mindless pattern against Caspar chest "we've been so busy lately and I've missed this Casp. So much"

Caspar buries his face in Joe's soft hair. "I know" he replies after a minute " I've missed you so much too. Always do" 

He holds Joe a little tighter when he realizes that Joe's writing 'I love you' over and over again on his chest. At times he can't believe they managed to get this lucky. That they managed to meet and fall in love together. That they're still in love. It blows his mind.

When Joe stops his writing he peeks down at the older boy. He finds him already looking back at him with a soft smile on his face. 

"Wanna dance?" Joe asks.

Caspar grins down at him already game. "You know I'm rubbish at dancing"

Joe chuckles before he pushes himself off the sofa to get his phone saying " You're lucky it's just us then"

While Joe's scrolling through his Spotify Caspar sits up and stretches. That nap did him good. He doesn't feel tired at all now.

"Did you watch the entire movie?" He asks, standing up and taking another sip from their half finished wine bottle.

"Yeah" Joe replies, glancing up for a second before going back to his scrolling "might've even cried a little"

Caspar scoffs "yeah right"

"Aha!" Joe yells and a song starts through the speakers on the wall "l love this song!"

It's Rock the boat by Hues Corporation and Caspar starts laughing when Joe starts shimmying his hips to the intro.

"So I'd like to know if you've got the notioooon" Joe sings using his phone as a mic and pointing at Caspar "say I'd like to know if you've got the notioooon"

"To rock the boat" Caspar yells joining in, doing hip thrusting movements that make Joe break character and start laughing. Caspar fights his own laughter and keeps singing.  
"Don't rock the boat baby" pointing at Joe and waggling his eyebrows. Joe starts snorting and it's downhill from there. 

Caspar's already a bad dancer but that coupled with Joe in a funny mood and an empty bottle of wine between them means only one thing. Bad bad sexy dance moves.

"Your touch has thrilled me like the rush of the windddd" Joe yells seductively dragging his hand down from Caspar's chest to his crotch in a move that has him howling with laughter. They both join in at the chorus, yelling their lungs out and definitely disturbing their neighbors. They're having too much fun to give a damn though. 

"Our love is like a ship on the oceaaaan" they sing in union and Caspar picks Joe up and spins him around the room, Joe yelling at the top of his voice to put him down the entire time.

It's all seventies and eighties music and Joe can't remember the last time he's laughed this much. They're so out of breath they're not even singing anymore. And they keep doing more and more ridiculous dance moves for each song to make each other laugh and Caspar looks like he's actually crying when Joe starts twerking to Give it up by KC and the Sunshine band.

"You win, you win" Caspar pants putting his arms around Joe and keeping still for a minute "my entire body hurts from laughing too much"

Joe chuckles against his chest before adding " I have one more"

"It's a song I used to love and I found it again when Zoe and I were coming back from dad's" He adds, in answer to Caspar's questioning grunt.

When the opening guitar chords start to play he pulls back and takes both of Caspar's hands in his and start to sing along to it, swinging their joined hands gently. It's Better together by Jack Johnson and he remembers singing it in his bedroom when he was 15, wishing there was someone he could sing it to back then. And now he's here, 24, in their own place in London, with Caspar smiling back at him so brightly that Joe feels a little blinded really. 

He remembers every single word and he spins Caspar around before dragging him close so he can whisper the lyrics into his ear because he means every word of it. He thinks that Caspar knows that too because he's holding Joe just as tightly, with his eyes closed and a happy smile on his face, humming along to the chorus.

When the song finishes and the flat's quiet again Caspar opens his eyes and kisses Joe softly and slowly, taking his time. They're both holding on to each other so tight and Joe thinks that if anyone were to look at them now their love would be so obvious. Visible like the sun and the moon and as bright as the stars because God he loves this boy. His boy. His everyday and every night. His to wed and his to cherish. His to spoil and laugh with. If someone were to ask him what it was like to be in love he'd show them this moment right here.

"I think" Caspar whispers when they break apart for air. "I think" he clears his throat and looks down at Joe steadily, his eyes serious."I think we've found our wedding song"

Joe's heart seizes up a bit at that. So it's really happening, isn't it? He gets on his tiptoes and presses a kiss to the tip of Caspar's nose, his favorite spot to kiss him.

"I think we have" he whispers against his cheek. This doesn't feel real he thinks. This can't be real. When he's back on his feet Caspar holds up his pinkie finger and grins at him happily.

"Pinkie promise?"

Joe thinks he's in love with an idiot. But it's fitting really and his lumbering giant of a boyfriend is perfect in his eyes, smelly farts and all. So he links his pinkie finger against Caspar's and confirms it.

"Pinkie promise"


End file.
